The Spectacular Spider-X
by ShadowEspioFan1
Summary: A story about an alternate version of Peter Parker who joined the X-men and became the one known and The Spectacular Spider-X Rated T
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note) Created as a popular demand from spiderman1fan who requested i do a story on this since i introduced Spider-X in my Spider-Verse i got the idea to actually start a story on my OC Spiderman this chapter will be before Spider-X introduction in the Spiderverse event and chapter 2 will be made after my Spider-Verse story concludes thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy

Chapter 1-A Era Reborn

Peter Parker is a young boy who's life was switched around by a freak accident in an Oscorp lab where there was an animal testing lab which Peter and Gwen Stacy were assigned for but then after tampering with some electrical equipment the lab blew up but unannounced to Gwen before her death was that Peter was bitten by a spider before the explosion happened Peter was blown out the room scaring Liz Allen and Sally Avril who went to find help for Peter who was critically injured from the explosion.

After his dilemma Peter Parker lived with the guilt of Gwen's death but his Uncle Ben comforted him andexplained to him the famous quote "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" Peter Parker smiles at his Uncle hugging him before Uncle Ben left he said "Goodnight Pete" then shut the door and Peter Parker went to sleep.

Two Years later and it was graduation day for Peter Parker but he was heavily late and this was because he was fighting off crooks stealing from a bank "Sorry boys playtimes over" Spiderman wore his usual red and blue suit after webbing up the crooks he swung towards midtown high school then he got a call off Liz Allen "Peter where are you do you know what time it is" Peter apologized "Im sorry Liz i'll be there soon okay" Peter landed in an enclosed area where nobody went too and changed into his graudation uniform and walked towards the seats only to hear Kitty Pryde say her speech it was angelic like music to Peter's ears "Peter Parker" the graduation teacher shouted him and Peter ran onto the stage "Thank you sir" he shakes his hand "And thank you Kitty" he shakes her hand and kisse's her cheek "Oh my Peter hehe" Kitty exclaimed after Peter walked off Kitty Pryde came here with James Logan Howlett aka Wolverine "Well done Kitty but we need to cut this short Xavier needs us" She nods slowly "Okay..." she was hoping to spend time with Peter Parker.

Peter Parker was uneasy about Kitty's sudden disappearence and was swinging across the city looking for her "Darn where could she be" Soon after his Spider-sense went off "My spider-sense jeez alright enough looking for Kitty for now i suppose" he swung towards Downtown Manhattan New York where there was a commotion with a girl "Alright lady whats the big idea" the girl looked up she was pulsing with electricity but not unrecognizable to Spiderman "Gwen..." he said quietly Gwen Stacy had converted into this world's electro "I need more" she shoots volts of electricity into the big signs on the walls "GWEN STOP THIS ISN'T YOU" Gwen shouted in response "WHY SHOULD I YOU DON'T KNOW ME" She shoots Spiderman with electricity "Ughhh...okay that hurt really bad" then before her next shot it was stopped by Professer Xavier's telekenetic powers while Wolverine Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat and Storm entered in "Surrender now Miss Stacy" she screamed releasing a pulse of electricity "NEVER" the shock threw cars in the air launching towards innocent people but Spiderman jumped in as soon as he could his spidersense told him where the danger was and he shot his web shooters to the exact location which stunned the X-men "When im around nobody dies" then firefighter came in to stop the electrical fires but then Spiderman takes a hose and sprays Gwen down "AGHHHGH NOO" She faints from the lack of power soon after Spiderman swings off leaving the X-men astonised "What should we do Professer" Storm questioned then Xavier answered "We should recruit him".

Soon after that Professer Xavier found Spiderman and offered him a place in the X-men which Peter gladly approved as it is what his Uncle Ben would've wanted him to do in the first place with him revealing his identity to the X-men with Kitty Pryde being the more excited one to notice that it was Spiderman who kissed her cheek on graduation they soon after start a relationship which the X-men approved upon however Wolverine was slightly more skeptical and not about Spiderman as he has raised Kitty since she was 12 and know what she is capable off he said to Spiderman as a warning "Be Careful of her she has quite the spirit but the one that can unleash the evil side" Spiderman knew Kitty had a dark side from high school when she punched Flash Thompson square in the face he has feared her ever since.

After a year since he had joined Peter was enjoying life in Professer Xavier's college (which he trains as the hero he is) but it seems that no big bad guys have been trying to get him and Kitty Pryde have been fighting small time crooks and only once the Juggernaut but that proved to be a weak anchovie if Peter ever saw one "Kitty what are we doing with our lives i mean we beat small time crooks for fun and not responsibility its going against what my uncle told me" Kitty hugs him "I know Peter but i suggest we see this through maybe a green goblin will appear or a four armed octopus guy" Peter burst out laughing along with Kitty "Aw man Kitty that was funny" then Kitty looked down after their moment of laughter "Should we tell them" Peter looked at her "About wha...oh that i don't know" but soon suddenly Karn from a group of the Inheritors came through a portal "Well well a feast if i ever saw one" he commented then after a round of X-men dying and Peter being weaken Superior Spiderman came crashing in "Fool you missed your chance" he strikes Karn in the face knocking him over "Who are you" Superior Spiderman picked him up "A spiderman from a alternate reality i'll explain everything once we get you to safety" Peter and Kitty nod as they enter the portal then Superior Spiderman asks "What do you call yourself anyway".

"Spider-X thats what they call me" Peter said putting on his mask.

Well thats the origin of Spider-X this story takes place before my spiderverse story and it ties-in with the story as it progress' the next chapter will be after the spiderverse event in my stories just like the other stories im going to make thanks for reading Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note) Well this chapter is what people call a brand new day (not the story in amazing spiderman) but slightly there this chapter reversed time so the x men never died like they did in my spider verse story and peter parker and kitty never have their child (as explained in spiderverse ch 1) so without further ado lets begin

Chapter 2-A Brand New Day

Peter Parker returned to his world to notice the mansion wasn't in a style of destruction remembering the spider verse but seems like a faze of a memory maybe because it never happened in this dimension since the Master Weaver reversed time "Hey bub you feelin okay" Wolverine asked Peter since he was just standing there looking at the mansion carelessly "Yes Wolverine im fine its just been a really long day" Wolverine punches Peters arm which he flinched "Cheer up bub go get some rest" Peter nods walking into the mansion with a thought in his mind 'The time was reversed by 10 months i know time was an issue but i suppose even we have to make sacrifice's' Peter thought realising that his and Kitty's child was gone since the Weaver made the wish and that he gave up parental responsibilities for this "You changed time didn't you Peter" Professer Xavier said scaring Peter but he just responded "Reading my mind as always Xavier" Xavier smiled at his comment "You are like a son to me Peter like your Uncle he knows to read your emotions like a book...you made the right decision Peter to save all of us" Peter walks away with a sad look "I wish i could believe Professer" Peter walked away with Xavier looking worried "A brand new day Peter just every step of the way" Xavier hovers away on his hover chair.

Kitty Pryde and Storm are patrolling new york in Spider-X's absence "pfft there's nothing going on here Storm whats the point" Storm shrugs while continuing to fly across new york "The Professer told us there might be something going on so we were sent" Kitty looks at Storm confused "Then why isn't Parker helping us out then" Storm rolled her eyes "I don't know Kitty stop asking questions already" Kitty looks away "Alright fine whatever you say" then suddenly an explosion happened out of nowhere "See Kitty there was trouble" they speed off towards the explosion "GET AWAY FROM ME I'LL KILL ALL OF YER" a man crazily shouted shooting an incinerator "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IM GOING THROUGH NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT PYRO" Storm use's her powers to create rain making the fire disappear "Listen Pryo we know what it feels to be a mutant" Pyro laughs menacingly "Mutant im no mutant you freaks deserve to die" he shoots fire at Storm but then suddenly a web blocked its path "Sorry pal but i don't want to see a burnt cripsy mutant" Spider-X comments with Pyro growling "You should understand you were created you maybe a mutate but not like these freaks" Spider-X strikes Pyro knocking him out quickly "Sorry Pyro but i will not let you hurt those who i know as family" Kitty and Storm smile "Well done Spider" they pat his shoulder's "Thanks guys" they get out there leaving Pyro to be arrested by the police.

Spider-X unmasks himself sitting down in his room at Xavier's mansion "What the hell are you doing Parker" he lies down "So much things clogging my mind first with the spider army and now this world i don't recognize now" he opens his window putting his mask back on "I think i just need some air maybe that'll get things off my mind" Spider-X swings out the mansion as soon as Storm knocks at his door"Hey Peter you...okay" she notices the window open but no Peter Parker "Hmmm he's been acting strangly recently i wonder whats up" after this a meteor crashe's in a park somewhere where two slimey creatures crawl out of they are called symbiotes and they infected the people closest to survive they part ways with one walking furthur into the park while the other starts walking towards ravencroft "Man the moon looks beautiful tonight...spider sense" he hears a girl screaming when arriving he notices that she was knocked down "Hey miss you okay.." he turns her around noticing that she was dead "Oh my god what did this" then suddenly a black slimey substance gathers around Spider-X "Wha what is this stuff" after the take over he looks at himself with a better feel to him "This...this feels amazing" he swings off noticing he doesn't need his webshooters anymore swinging with organic webbing "This day can't get any better" it doesn't of course.

Ravencroft institute for the criminally insane Pyro was fidgeting around "Isolation is the worst enemy DO YOU HEAR ME" a guard bashs the cage "Shut the hell up you have a visitor" Pyro suddenly lightened up " A visitor nobody visits me how delightful" the person who was a male entered "I have been searching for you" the slimey substance coloured red burst out the man who dropped dead and the creature went into Pyro "HAHAHHAHA LIMITLESS POWER SUPREME CARNAGE UPON THIS WORLD I AM SUPREME CARNAGE" Carnage slashe's at the guards who try to stop him which Carnage escapes out of ravencroft and takes somebody hostage "Come with me darlin" the nurse screams wildly "HELP PLEASE HELP ME" as police cars speed after Carnage somebody watches the incident from a distance "Hmmmm symbiotic lifeforms here well the great hunt begins" the person is revealed to be Sergei Kravinhoff also known as the hunter...

Well thats that folks Spider-X has the Venom symbiote in his possession and Pyro has the Carnage symbiote only time will tell when they will meet for for some family quality time

Next Chapter:The Hunter becomes the Hunted Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note) i have finally got this chapter through since i completed Assassins Creed Dignity on the 6th of this month so without further ado no delays lets begin

Chapter 3-Hunter become the Hunted pt 1 of 3

Pyro/Carnage is trashing ravencroft prison apart with his newfound power mixed in with his craziness he trashes the cells of the previous villians especially killing Carnage's earliest Cletus Kasady laughing maniacally but notices Mystiques which his laughter stops and walks over to her Mystique was unable to transform due to her injuries "Mystique" she gives up her struggle and passe's out while Pyro who see's Mystique with his human eyes pulls her out the wreckage and pulls her to safety as Ravencroft blows up with the many onlookers screaming the police notice Carnage pulling Mystique to the surface but Carnage notices the police shooting at him "YOU ARE THE REASON THIS CITY IS DOOMED" Carnage shouts as he disappears into the sewers.

The police gather Mystique as they start talking to one another "The mutant was severely damaged all her bones were shattered and she requires more oxygen for her lungs so far she's in a coma" one of them said as Captain George Stacy watches them "So what about the others at Ravencroft" another officers answers George Stacy's question "They were Z-list villians turned to dust we found nothing there other than dead bodies" George nods in understanding "What will we do with that red monster" George was thinking them someone enters "Maybe i can help Captain" Sergei Kravinhoff or the Kravin enters with his daughter Ana Kravinhoff "Mr Kravinhoff are you sure about this from what i heard this creature is capable of taking down an entire prison" Kravin nods and bows "I swear i will find that beast for you officers" Kravin and his daughter exit with George showing a face of concern "Somethings not right with that hunter" George takes a sip of his coffee before carrying on the meeting.

Peter was swinging with his new black suit and was swinging towards queens high school where a memorial for Gwen Stacy was taking place since her and peter accident in the science lab a few years back this is the 3rd anniversairy of the day Peter became Spider-X and the day that Gwen Stacy died "I can't believe that it has been that long since i became Spiderman and..." he coughs to stop himself crying "Pull yourself together Pete" he swung down and notices the symbiote was making some clothing "Hey thanks this suits me just fin he got a formal black suit with a tie which people noticed and swooned over how handsome Peter looked "Just ignore them Pete you're here for one thing" he see's the memorial and bows down placing a ruby red rose on the memorial "I miss you Gwen" then his spider sense went off a burst of electricity shot through the phone lines it was Electro who rose to the air "Arrghhhh" Electro notices Peter "Pete..." was all Electro said while Peter says to himself "Gwen..." she flies towards him Peter tried not to move in fear of people safety behind him "You came Pete for 3 years i have been waiting" she grabs his shoulders shicking Peter "ARRRGHHHHH" she shrieks as she lets go of Peter and he goes flying towards Mary Jane who assists Electro starts to shout painfully "I'M A MONSTER" Electro shoots bolts everywhere but without hesistation grabs Peter who was spazzing out from the frequent shocks of bolts surging through his body "Im sorry my love but you are not escaping my sights again" Peter starts to pass out when suddenly Electro's powers start to nulify from Storms drain power "YOU YOU'RE THAT X-MAN" Electro shouts while Kitty assists the injured Peter "Pete you okay" Peter suddenlys starts to feel angry and the suit forms over him "Never Better" Peter starts to shoot webbing deflecting and form of electric from stopping his punches "He's fierce" said Kravin observing the fight.

Spider-X starts punching Electro and manages to pin her down with the suit starting to grow weaker "STOP THIS NOW ELECTRO" Electro shouts in return "NEVER" she shoots a flash of lightning seeing the suit disappear but Spider-X manages to find a storage and pins her against it as she evaporates into the box "Im sorry but you left us with no choice" people cheer Spider-X for saving them but the guilt surrounding Gwens death he just swung away in shame and guilt "Pe...Spider wait" Kitty shouted as she follows him and Storm takes the storage to the police "PUt this somewhere where it can store over 70.000 volts" the police nod and contain the box and drive off.

"Was that one of the symbiotes father" Ana asks Kravin which he promptly nods "Yes but it seems this symbiote doesn't affect him but he doesn't know what he is dealing with" Ana walks away jumping from building and building instantly finding Spider-X mourning what he did "I know you are there Ana Kravinhoff" she stops hiding and walks towards him "So you know that Electro girl do you" Spider-X nods wiping his nose with a tissue and throwing it away "I suppose you're here for this suit" Ana was speechless by how he guessed it "The suit told me in case if you don't know how i found out" Ana lunges at Spider-X but is stopped by Carnage who throws her off the roof "NOOOOO" Spider-X tried to jump but was stopped by Carnage "You should've listened to me brother now pay the consequences" Carnage says releasing his tentacles and Spider-X jumps over them "Fine you want a fight i'll give you one" Kravin manages to help his daughter and they watch as the two symbiotes clash "Father they are monsters" Kravin nods watching on "Thats the point my daughter you'll one day fight monsters but this time let the monsters fight".

Well that chapter is finally finished sorry for the delay guys i hope to make more chapters later on see you later readers


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note) Im back from a long time of exams at school and hope to frequently post chapters on Fanfiction so without any further delay lets begin this adventure again

Chapter 4-Hunter becomes the Hunted Pt 2 of 3

Spider-X and Carnage fight like actual monsters while the kravinoff's look at them Kravin grins inspecting the fight with his daughter looking on at fear since she was nearly killed from Carnages attack "Father is there a right to be afraid?" Kravin looks at his daughter with a stern expression "You are an Kravinoff you shouldn't be afraid but its a natural fear, gather the hunters we need to break this fight." Ana runs off but this alerts Spider-X's spider sense and without a moments notice he starts chasing Ana "GET BACK HERE" Kravin see's Spider-X chasing Ana and instantly chase's after him only to be stopped by Carnage "You poke your face in our business you'll have to die hehehehehe" Carnage maniacally giggles punching Kravin in the face.

Ana is running when Spider-X stops her but this time he's changed his body has became more tense "Where do you think you're going lady." Spider-X has succumbed to the Venom symbiote and it took over his mind and appearance thats when Ana pulls out a handgun and starts Venom which didn't affect him "Sorry babe bulletproof!" she throws the handgun at him in a cowardly act which Venom grabbed the gun and crushed it "W-who are you?" Venom growls and looks her in the face he could smell the fear "My name is Venom and you are a danger to our race" he grabs her at the mouth and throws her off the roof as she screams "No one gets in the way of the Symbiotes NO ONE" Venom runs off to meet up with Carnage.

Tony Stark is flying through the sky as people cheer but as an instinct hit him "What in the world?" he notice's Ana falling and charges up his boosters and fly's towards her and grabs her before she hit the ground "Miss what happened are you hurt?" Ana couldn't speak she was in shock her face saw only Venom and she screamed but Tony held her still and called for help "Hello emergency services we need help for a possible victim to an attack, she's terrified" Tony nods and fly's towards the hospital as he applied for an appointment to avoid any delay and while flying to the hospital all he could hear from Ana was "Eye's...those eyes of the devil" Tony ignored this but knew that this woman was scared of something not of this earth.

Carnage finishes his attack on Kravin and calms down "Pity such a fleshy being has been knocked out so quickly." Carnage smelt the air "So you return...oh and you are perfectly in control." Venom swung in and looked at Kravin "The hunter he will give away our position we need to leave this place." Carnage grabbed Kravin's knocked out body and they both hear a cry "Thats the signal Carnage she expects us" Carnage giggles "I didn't know who but it sounds good hehehehe" they run away into the sewers but not unnoticed as a spy calls someone "Avengers we have a huge problem" the person was Natalia Romanova aka The Black Widow.

Later that night Ororo Munroe aka Storm is folding clothes when Kitty burst into the room in hysteria "Kitty whats the matter" she replied in sobs "Peter has been gone all night he never doe's this Xavier ask me where he was he missed THREE lessons today, he never does this" Ororo hugs Kitty as Kitty sobs in her shoulder "Im sure he will be fine Kitty he's one of us so he'll be fine" Kitty wiped her eyes and smiles sadly "Thank you Ororo you are a good friend" Kitty walks out the door and walks down the hallway and as soon she turns left she gets grabbed by Venom "Hello i think you were looking for me." Kitty disappears screaming and Ororo looks out the door and notice's the cracked window and Kitty's watch and runs away in panic and opens Xavier's door "Storm whats the matter?" Ororo screamed "KITTY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED." Xavier focuse's his mind to Kitty and notices a being carrying her off "My word...we have to leave now."

Venom pulls Kitty through the sewers and throws her towards the woman who called them as they bow "Good very good my pretty" a symbiote in the shape of a female body compliment's him as Carnage brings another person through "Found this one having a cigarette in a private room...thought i might drop in hehehehe." Carnage drops the person down and the female symbiote compliments him "Well done my pretty but we need to keep quiet for now." Venom looks at her "Why is that mistriss?" she focuse's her sense's "Yeah hehehe why's that?" Carnage questions her as she answers their question "More of the superheroes are keeping a profile of attacks thats why the Avengers the X-men and Shield." they understand all this before hearing the clicking of a gun "Give me back Parker" George Stacy holds a gun out but they continue forward "We are bulletproof officer, did you know that?" Venom asks and George Stacy replies "Yes i do but not against sonic waves" he cover his ears to protect them and shoot a blast which affecta Venom and Carnage "AARRGGGGHHH!" they both painfully scream as the female symbiote remains helpless "NO MY BABIES!" the Venom symbiote leaves Peter as he faints but the Carnage symbiote remains on Pyro but George continues shooting to grab Peter and climb up the ladder "GET HIM!".

Thats done the last part of this chapter will mark the beginning of the crossover with my two stories with Anna maria Marconi and Spider-X and this will tie in with the Secret Wars thanks for reading and please like and review


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) This is the brink to the secret wars events people and this is to the crossover with Spider-X and Anna Maria Marconi for an upcoming story im planning but that means that this the last chapter for this story for Secret Wars so without further ado lets begin

Chapter 5-Hunter becomes the Hunted Pt 3 of 3

Peter Parker wakes up suffering from fatigue "Ugh my head what happened?" George Stacy enters the room and puts some soup on the table, he then looks at Peter "Parker are you okay?" Peter sat up rubbing his eyes and grabs the soup "I am Captain...Stacy?!" he looked up to the face of George Stacy, he looked around and saw his suit on a chair, "You know who i am don't you" Peter questions and George nods "I knew all along Peter since Gwen's accident and...you survived, so it only seemed that was the logical explanation" Peter laughs a bit he knew George Stacy was a smart man it runs in their family.

The X-Men are searching far and wide for Kitty's kidnappers "When i find the bub who did this, i'll rip his guts out till there is nothing is left" Wolverine was more angry since he was a father figure to Kitty since she was young, suddenly Carnage appeared behind them "hehehehe fresh meat!" but as soon as he lunged he was deflected by something a tear was forming as the earth shook "What is happening mistriss?" Carnage rans away from the tearing energy hole "A rip in the multiverse...the end of the world" she speaks in his mind, Carnage looks above the city looking upon the tears from the multiverse.

Ana Kravinoff is sitting on the bed recovered from her shock, George Stacy finished his talk with Peter and went to the hospital "Ana, what do you remember from your attack?" she shivered at the thought, but went along with it "He was some kind of alien creature, but he looked like something from hell" George nods and continues, "I met with that creature he took hold of someone, but that person is still good" Ana nods understanding and stands up, "Im leaving to find my father then i am leaving this place" Ana walked out before George could say anything.

Peter Parker gets his suit together but realised something in the cupboard, he walks over and opens the doors "No...they didn't" he pulls out his red and blue suit he left in a familiar trash bin years ago, "They kept it" he puts this suit on and runs out the house swinging away, but he starts to notice something wrong as he swung his web didn't attach to one of the buildings, "What is going on?" he too notices the incursion of the multiverse tearing his world apart "I need to speak to the professer about this and find out whats happened" he starts swinging but a blast of the incursion hits Spiderman and he falls onto the floor knocked out cold.

The symbiotes plan their attack with symbiotic versions of Shadowcat Kravin and other people that have been caugh as they launch the attack, "Go my pretties take this city for our rule" they obey and run out a manhole scaring people and capturing them, they expose them to the symbiotes and all seemed lost when the avenger appear with sonic weapons "We came prepared, AVENGERS SHOOT" Iron man shouts as the team shoots huge blasts of energy at them and one by one they all fall.

The mistress was angered and burst out the ground "YOU'LL PAY" she grabbed the avengers, one by one "SONIC WEAPONS DON'T HURT ME I AM IMMORTAL!" she maniacally screams but soon starts to feel like she is being dragged, the incursion tear pulls her through "NO I WILL HAVE THIS WORLD!" she falls through and disappears "Well that was something" Iron man comments as he stands up but notices the tear was becoming bigger "EVERYONE WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" they escape as part of the tear breaks the building apart.

Spiderman started to recover, he pulls himself towards the edge of the building "This just isn't my day" he comments and begins to stand up, he walks to witness what seems to be new forms of incursions building up something new "What on earth...?" Spiderman was at a loss of words from the world seemingly repairing itself but with abnormal effects "Hang on if i remember...argh just what was it?" he was confused but started to swing away as his spider sense was set off and lands to where the X-Men and the Avengers meet up, "She'll be fine Xavier she wasn't exposed to the being long enough, she just needs some sleep" Iron man explains while Xavier watches the tired girl trying to stand up while Black Widow and Hawkeye help her out, Spiderman watches on feeling like he was responsible for the chaos.

Storm notices Spiderman "Hey Spider..." he swung off before he could react and knew why this was the case, "It wasn't your fault" she looked down sadly, Spiderman sits on the edge of a building seeing Ana and Kravin reunite and start to leave New York as did many people ships were docked and helicopters surrounded the area, "What am i going to do i failed to protect this city" he pulls off his mask and rubs his face, but didn't notice someone standing behind him "Hey Parker" Spiderman looked behind him and his eyes widened, he stood up "You...i remember you" the woman walked forward "You forget already it wasn't that long ago" he smiled, the name then reached to his mind "Long time no see...Anna" Anna Maria Marconi was standing in front of him who he met back in Spider-verse.

Well thats it folks after the last chapter of Anna Maria Marconi Spider-Woman the Secret wars event will begin but this is the end of Spider-X ladies and gentlemen i had fun and hope you have thank you everybody xxx


End file.
